The Heroes of Time
by iheartgod175
Summary: When the Heartless invade the Hanna-Barbera universe, everything rapidly spirals out of control. Both legendary and unlikely heroes have received Keyblades and are fighting the forces of darkness. Seven people were chosen by the mysterious Inner Circle to restore balance to the universe, but can they succeed without succumbing to the darkness in their own hearts?
1. Chapter 1: Huck and the Heartless

**A/N: **Before I start this story, I just want to give thanks to Jesus Christ for two things: one, that I am alive and well and two, for giving me this story idea, as everything I come up with comes from Him! Without His help, I never would have finished this. I give You the thanks and the honor, O Lord, right now, in Jesus' name! Amen!

What happens when you read too many Kingdom Hearts crossovers before Christmas break AND get on a nostalgia kick from watching old H-B cartoons? You get a story like this, that's what. I highly recommend reading "It's Kingdom Hearts, Charlie Brown" and S.P.D. Gold Ranger's W.I.T.C.H./Kingdom Hearts crossover series, starting with "K is for Keyblade". They are awesome, and inspired part of this story. I also have to give some thanks to CooperGal24, who designed the coolest looking Keyblades based off of the various worlds from Hanna-Barbera. She's on deviantART if you want to take a look at them. I already used two of them in the story after I asked her for permission.

Keep in mind, though. This will be, more or less, a one-shot. Unless demand (and my interest) is still there, I will leave this fic as a one-shot for now. If you like the story and want to continue it, you can contact me via PM and we can talk about it. I might still write scenes for it, though.

Anyways, I hope you like this!

* * *

><p>Everything was peaceful in the worlds that make up Hanna-Barbera's shared universe. Everyone was living their normal lives, whether it was doing zany get-rich-quick schemes, meddling in someone else's business or saving the day by sheer dumb luck.<p>

Yes, everything was peaceful…emphasis on _was_.

For though the residents of this universe didn't know it, dark forces were plotting to take it over...

* * *

><p><em>Unknown place...<em>

Three members of Organization XIII looked down at the large map spread out before them on the table. The worlds before them were filled to the brim with various creatures, such as talking dogs, cats, bears, lions, alligators and hyenas, with many humans spread between.

Xenahort looked at them all with an expression of vague interest. When Xenmas had called him to tell him that he'd found another universe that was brimming with hearts, he hadn't really cared at first. Now, seeing these worlds and creatures up close was making him have second thoughts.

"What kind of worlds are these?" Xigbar asked, looking at the map of worlds before him with a small amount of disdain.

"They're apparently ones we've forgotten during our quest," Xenahort answered, his eyes locked on one world that had a large, glistening city. A yellow feline dressed in a sharp purple vest and a hat was running from a police officer who was screaming bloody murder.

"So, why exactly are we looking at these worlds now? We already have the Princesses of Heart to give us strength!" Marluxia complained.

"Yes, we do. But these worlds have resources that we can use to our advantage. And from what I can see, they do not have any adequate military to defend themselves. I look forward to taking them," Xenahort explained, his features turning upwards into a cruel grin.

"…Very well. We'll see just how 'valuable' these worlds are," Xigbar relented.

His superior responded with an evil chuckle. "Oh, trust me. I have a feeling they will be very valuable indeed."

* * *

><p><em>Unknown place, at the same time...<em>

Gathered together in a dark corner, three men dressed in white robes sat together at a large table. The hood of their robes covered their faces to where only their mouths could be seen. These men sat together, going over pictures of seven certain creatures in this world. One of them was a blue-furred hound dog with a yellow hat. Another picture had a brown bear with a collar, a green necktie, and a green hat. The next had a yellow cat with a purple vest and a matching hat. The fourth was a white mustang dressed in Western clothes and a sheriff's badge pinned to his chest. The fifth was a rough and tumble looking man whose orange, black and blue suit looked prehistoric, while the sixth was a red haired man in futuristic clothes. The seventh was a teenager dressed in a white shirt with a blue collar, and an orange ascot hung from the shirt.

"Are these the Seven that will save this universe from destruction?" the first man asked. His voice was skeptical.

"Yes. These are most definitely the Seven that we have been searching for. The Keyblades have chosen them," the second man replied, his voice calm.

"So, out of all of the Seven," the third man started, his deep voice sharp as a diamond, "who do you think will receive their Keyblade first?"

There was a pause, and the second man pointed at the blue-furred hound dog. "He has a pure heart and a true soul. He would never leave or abandon his friends, and will stand up for justice. He's captured criminals in the past as well, while still staying true to his spirit," the second man replied. "I believe he will receive his Keyblade first."

"I am worried about this. Many a Keyblade Master we have chosen has gone off the path and has fallen to darkness, attempting to bring Kingdom Hearts about for their own purposes. Who's to say that he's not going to do the same thing?" the third man said.

"He is not perfect. Neither are we. We have made mistakes, errors in judgment and have given in to the worst of emotions. He will, undoubtedly, have some problems along the way, as well as the other candidates. But first, he must be awakened," the second man replied. "Tonight as he sleeps, he will undergo the Awakening process. Whether or not he passes the test will have to be seen."

* * *

><p><em>Iheartgod175 presents:<em>

_The Heroes Of Time (working title)_

**Tags:  
><strong>Crossover/Adventure/Fantasy/Drama

**Posted: **January 13, 2015

**Rating: T** (Violent imagery)

**Summary**: The world of Hanna-Barbera is turned upside down when the Heartless invade, and legendary and unlikely heroes from across time and space have received Keyblades, band together and fight against this threat. Huckleberry Hound is one of the many who receives a Keyblade after the Heartless invade his world. When he encounters a similar situation elsewhere, he learns that he and six others have been chosen to save the universe from being swallowed by darkness. With the help of the mysterious Inner Circle, he and his companions-Yogi Bear, Top Cat, Quick Draw McGraw, Fred Flintsone, George Jetson and Fred Jones-begin their quest. But nobody said that this mission would be a cakewalk, and tensions and other dark secrets threaten to split the group. It's their job to drive away the darkness and restore balance...but can they complete this mission without succumbing to the darkness inside their own hearts?

**Disclaimer: **It should be obvious, but I'm not Joe Barbera OR Will Hanna, thus I don't own Huck, Yogi, Snagglepuss, Boo-Boo, or Top Cat. Also, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, as it belongs to Disney and Square Enix. And I also don't own any of the heroes' Keyblades: they are CooperGal24's, and she graciously let me use them. The only characters I own are the people who make up the Inner Circle.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*~CHAPTER 1~*<strong>

**Huck and the Heartless**

_This dream sounds mighty familiar…_

Yes, he was sure that he had had this dream before. The Manhattan skyline glittered before him, the rest of the city spread out before him like a tapestry…with two of his best friends at his side: Snagglepuss and Yogi Bear. In their hands-and in his own hand-were strange swords…or at least, he _assumed _they were swords. Yogi's appeared to be made out of tree bark, and Snagglepuss' appeared to be made out of gold. His sword appeared to be based off of a star motif, and its colors matched his fur and hat. All of their swords had long chains of metal dangling from the pommels. He looked all around him, and realized he was standing on a dock facing the Hudson River. The smell of rip fish filled his nostrils.

In front of him was a yellow feline wearing a purple vest and matching top hat. His expression was…angry, to say the least, and his black eyes were locked on him like a laser.

_Wonder what he's angry about? _He stared at the cat in confusion.

The cat raised his right hand, and in it was yet another strange looking sword. It was as yellow as the cat's fur, the blade curled to look like a tail. Three golden bells surrounded the tip of the blade. The blade began to glow with power, and the cat's gaze narrowed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come and fight me already!" the cat challenged. "Or are you just jealous because I had a Keyblade before you did?"

"Jealous?" Huckleberry Hound didn't know what the cat was talking about. He was never jealous of anyone, and certainly not jealous of an overconfident cat. He then realized what the cat had just called his weapon. _What in the world is a Keyblade? _He looked at his sword, which shone a bright blue in the city lights. _This thing right here?_

He was about to answer the cat's challenge when a tremendous earthquake shook New York City, almost causing the dog to fall to his knees. At the sound of a massive _crack _resounding through the air, he looked upwards to see that the sky was literally falling. Everything around him, including his friends and the strange feline, vanished into thin air. The sky fell in large shards, and the Manhattan skyline crumbled like dust.

In a matter of seconds, Huck found himself at gravity's mercy as the ground melted under him. A scream pulled from his throat as he hurtled through the abyss below, the wind whipping through his fur and his heart pounding in his ears. The sky disappeared from sight, and all he could see was darkness.

It seemed like an eternity before he finally landed on something that resembled solid ground. He looked down and realized that this wasn't solid ground, but glass. Taking a small step forward, there was a bright light that illuminated the area, and hundreds of white doves took to the sky, revealing that he was standing on a large, stain-glass window. There was a picture of a blond haired young man wearing a white shirt with a blue collar and an orange ascot. Surrounding him were smaller circles painted with the faces of a man with rough looking hair and a goatee, a stylish redheaded woman with a purple headband, a maroon haired girl with glasses, and a goofy looking Great Dane with a blue dog collar.

Huck stared at the ground curiously. He was certain he had seen these people before…but where?

_"__So much to do…"_

Huck felt every hair on his body stand at attention at the watery voice that had whispered into existence. He looked all around him, but not a soul was there.

_"__So little time…"_

"Okay, this is gettin' weird," he muttered. He had more than a few questions for this mysterious voice, but before he could answer, it continued to speak.

_"__The door is still shut. Are you ready?"_

"I would be…if I knew what you were talkin' about," Huck answered, scratching his head in confusion.

His answer came not from the voice, but from three stone pedestals rising from the ground.

_"__Power sleeps within you," _the voice continued. There was a bright light that appeared over one pedestal, and a sword with a blue and gold guard materialized on the spot. There was a second flash, and a staff that was topped with a red hat appeared on the second pedestal. A third flash, and a large shield with a picture of a large oak tree appeared on the third pedestal. _"If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose wisely."_

Huck looked at all the weapons around him, having a small idea about what the voice wanted him to do. Out of the three weapons, he had to choose one. But he was still confused. Why did he need to chose one? From what he could tell, the voice wanted him to go to war. He certainly wasn't a pushover when it came to protecting those he cared about, but he wasn't battle-crazy like some other people he'd encountered in the past. And what did the voice mean about power sleeping within him? He did have some talents, but he had no magic powers or great power levels.

He looked around at each weapon. "Now, if I were in battle, a shield and staff just wouldn't do for me. I'd need a sword in order to put up a fight against the enemy," he said, walking over to the first pedestal.

At that moment, the voice spoke again. _"The power of the Warrior: invincible courage, a sword of powerful destruction."_

Huck had just gripped the handle when he heard that. In an instant, he found himself transported to a wasteland with smoke raising into the air and fire blazing everywhere. Dead people were scattered all over the place, and he heard a strange voice laughing maniacally. People were running for their lives, terror in their eyes and screams tearing from their open mouths. Some of them were running towards him, hands waving about frantically.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" more than one person screamed.

Huck made to stop them, but rather than putting his hands out to halt their panicked running, his right arm, wielding a sword, came down upon a young female hound with flowers in her hair, the sharp blade aimed at her neck. In the span of a few seconds, her head was on the ground, and soon her body crumpled to the floor. Huck gasped in horror, and looked at the bloodied weapon with trembling hands.

_I did _not _just kill somebody, _he thought.

More people came his way, and his hand then reacted without his consent. Soon, the sword was covered in more blood as he started to slaughter innocent people fleeing for their lives. Much to his growing horror, he found that he couldn't stop himself. Even trying to halt his sword arm with his left hand resulted in him sending someone else's head flying. The sadistic laughter came again, and Huck realized that he recognized it: it was his _own _laugh.

_"NOOO!"_ The scream that had been bubbling up inside him escaped his throat as he scrambled backwards, dropping the sword. He fell down on his rump, tears filling his eyes as what he'd done sunk in...As quickly as that vision had appeared, it was gone, and he found himself sitting several feet away from the first pedestal. The sword was back on the pedestal, even though he had thrown it in his mad dash.

The sword was _most definitely_ not for him. He turned towards the second pedestal, got up and walked towards it. He prayed that another disturbing vision would not take over his senses this time.

_"__The powers of the Mystic: inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the path you choose?"_

He looked at the staff, feeling a lot more at peace with this one than he had with the sword. He looked at the staff, and in an instant he found himself in front of a group of powerful wizards. They shot powerful beams of light, and Huck made to raise his arms to protect himself. Instead, his right arm, wielding the staff, shot out and a wall of darkness sprang to life in front of him. The light disappeared on contact, and the wizards looked shocked. Despite himself, Huck felt his muzle pull upwards into a confident grin.

The next thing he knew, he was shooting fire, thunderbolts, ice spells and so many other attacks that the wizards were powerless to stop him. It was only when they were all vaporized from his fire spell that he remembered that he'd still have to kill people. The vision disappeared, and he found himself standing in front of the second pedestal.

Looking at the staff, it seemed to be less destructive than the sword, though he was curious about what the voice had meant by "wonder and ruin". At least he could control his magic if he got angry, rather than lose himself in battle and kill innocent people.

"This one definitely fits me more," he muttered. "I'm picking this one."

The staff vanished from his hands in a burst of light, and the voice spoke again.

_"__Your path, my friend, is set. But to choose this path, you must surrender another."_

Huck looked at the two remaining pedestals, which contained the shield and the sword, respectively. He was confused as to why the voice was telling him this. Would he be stronger if he gave up either? He walked over to the shield to see what the voice had to say about it.

_"__The power of the Guardian: kindness to aid friends, the power to repel all."_

Huck looked at the shield in his hands, and saw himself protecting innocents and his friends from a barrage of fire. When the vision disappeared, he realized that this was one path that he didn't want to give up, as he had many friends that he treasured and wanted to help if they were in trouble. If this shield represented loyalty to his friends, he knew he could never turn his back on them. And he certainly didn't want to trade that for a path of destruction and violence.

"I'm not choosing the path of the Warrior. I'd trade in a thousand swords to save my friends," he said.

_"__You have chosen the path of the Mystic. You have surrendered the path of the Warrior. Is this the path you choose?" _the voice asked.

"Yes, I do," he said. The sword and shield disappeared from sight, and the pedestals disappeared into the ground. All of a sudden, there was a deep rumbling sound, and Huck looked to see that the glass window he was standing on was starting to fall apart.

Huck turned and ran for it, but he didn't get far before the other side started to crumble in dust as well. Soon, he found himself at gravity's mercy once more, screaming in fright as he fell into darkness.

At once another shape came into view: another stain-glass window, but this one had the image of a man with black hair who wore an orange suit (of a sort) with a blue collar and tie. Surrounding him in an array of circles was a dim-witted looking blond haired fellow in a brown suit, a red haired woman with a necklace around her neck that resembled rocks, a red-haired infant with a bone in her hair that resembled some sort of decoration, and a white haired boy with a leopard print hat and holding a club.

When Huck landed on the window, the voice declared, _"You have now gained the power to fight! Use your powers to defend yourself and others from them." _In a flash of light, the staff returned into his hands.

_From who? _Huck wondered.

He soon got his answer in the form of a whooshing sound in front of him, and a black puddle formed at least a few inches away. It rose to form a small black creature with two small antennae and claws on both hands. Yellow eyes bore into Huck's black ones as it charged.

Huck, in a moment of panic, swung the staff outwards, knocking the creature back a few feet. This didn't deter it in the slightest, as it leapt at him once more. The hound smacked it back a few more times, though it did manage to hit him on the arm. With another whack, the creature disappeared into a burst of smoke.

"What in the world was that?" he asked.

_"__Look out!" _the voice called. At that moment, something tackled him to the ground, its claws digging into his back. He looked up and saw another small black creature on top of him. Soon, more creatures similar to the first one started to appear everywhere around him.

_I've got to get rid of these things! _He threw the creature off of him and hit it in the head, hard, with his staff. The creature disappeared in a burst of smoke, but that was when the other creatures started to make their move.

Huck prepared to swing the staff once more, but that was when he noticed that the hat ornament on it had begun to glow a bright blue. With the monsters closing in on him, he raised the staff high above his head in order to prevent them from grabbing it.

There was a _ping _as the staff shot a beam into the air. The creatures looked up, horror showing in their eyes as a thunderclap sounded. A second later, several streams of lightning bolts crashed down on their heads, vaporizing them.

Huck was amazed. "Well now, I certainly wasn't expectin' _that _to happen," he said, gazing at the staff. Upon hearing a shriek behind him, he realized that not all of the shadow creatures had been destroyed by the attack. He turned around to face it, but that was when it sank back into the ground.

And then it began to spread outwards, covering the ground he was standing on. Huck made to run, but the ground underneath him had turned into quicksand. In a matter of seconds, darkness filled his vision.

The next thing he heard was birds chirping. He opened his eyes and looked around to see that he was back in his house, and that it was mid-morning. He sighed. That was the craziest dream he'd ever had so far. Perhaps Pixie and Dixie were right about eating meat lover's supreme pizza before bed.

With renewed energy, he got up off of the floor, and had another surprise. His three friends, Yogi Bear, Snagglepuss and Boo-Boo, were in his house already. Yogi was helping himself to whatever was in his refrigerator, while Boo-Boo and Snagglepuss were reading books.

"Hey, fellas. I'll admit, I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon," he said, walking over to Snagglepuss.

The pink furred mountain lion looked up from his book and turned to him. "What's most important to you?" he asked, his tone monotonous.

Huck's answer hitched in his throat. Snagglepuss never asked random questions like that. Still, he didn't want to be rude, and he thought of what he really wanted in life.

"Hm, let's see now…my friends' safety and happiness is important to me," he said.

"Friendship…is friendship really such a big deal?" Snagglepuss pondered, still in monotone.

"Snag, what in the Sam Hill is wrong with you?" Huck sighed.

"What do you want out of life?" Boo-Boo piped up. His voice was also monotonous.

"Well...that's kind of hard to answer. I guess I'd like to have the adventure of a lifetime," Huck answered.

"The adventure of a lifetime, huh?" Boo-Boo said, and then returned to his book.

Huck looked at Yogi, who was fixing himself a large sandwich. Well, at least _he _was acting normal. "Yogi, do you know what's going on with Snag and Boo-Boo?" he asked.

"What are you most afraid of?" Yogi asked.

That made Huck do a double take. He had never known Yogi to sit down and ask serious questions about anything, ever. After recovering from his shock, he answered with, "Well…I'm afraid of failing my job, and losing my friends because of it."

"Failure really scares you, huh?" Yogi said.

"Well, of course it does!" Huck shouted, irritation in his voice. "What in the hay is going on with you people?!"

Neither of his friends answered. Huck was about to start shouting again when there was a massive thunderclap that shook the walls of his house and sent him to the ground. When he looked up from his spot on the ground, his friends had disappeared into thin air.

_"__Your friends are important to you, you want to have the adventure of a lifetime, and you're afraid of failing and losing your friends," _the voice spoke, listing everything Huck had told his friends. _"Your adventure starts sooner than you think, my friend. Keep steady on the path…and no matter what, stay true to yourself."_

Huck was confused, but that was when another massive thunderclap sounded and the roof started to cave in. Rather than having mortar and bricks fall from the sky, everything melted into shards of dust, and soon the ground started to split open. For the third time, Huck fell through the floor, the house fading into nothingness and the sky above flashing with lightning…

* * *

><p>The roaring winds and the crashing thunder threatened to rip Huck's house right off of its foundations. The blue-furred hound in question burst out of sleep, his heart thudding in his chest and sweat on his forehead from the dream he'd just had. He looked around, thankful to be back in his own house.<p>

"That settles it. I am _never _eating the meat lover's supreme pizza before bed again," he groaned, his head hurting.

At another crash of thunder and the sound of wind beating on the walls, he stumbled over to the window, pulled back the curtains and peered outside. The wind whipped violently through the trees, pushing some down to the ground and ripping one from its roots. The sky was black and midnight blue from the storm, which flared to a lighter indigo shade as lightning flashed.

Huck's eyes were wider than before. "Well, I'll be. It must be a hurricane goin' on out there! No wonder I heard all that thunder," he said to himself. "And if I'm not mistaken, it _is _hurricane season on this side of the United States…"

A loud crash from the backyard startled him, and he went to the closet to get out his raincoat and rain boots. With some difficulty (due to running out while doing so), he managed to get them on. He flung open the door and had to grab a hold of the side railing of the porch steps to avoid getting thrown into the refrigerator due to the force of the wind.

He didn't have to look far to see a large pine tree halfway inside his shed. The shed, which he used to keep all sorts of random knickknacks, looked like a half-crushed soda can under the weight of the tree. The whole backyard was also a mess, with electrical poles down and his other supplies scattered all over the place.

_And here I thought it was going to be a little storm,_ Huck thought. "Well, no use sitting around here. I've got to get some shelter, and fast!" he said.

He got up and was about to close the door when he heard screaming. At first, it was barely noticeable with the wind that was roaring in his ears, but he could distinctly make out two voices calling "HUCK! HELP!" over all the noise.

He looked to his right, and saw two small mud covered rodents with large ears running towards him, though the wind was pushing them back slightly. Their faces were full of terror.

"Pixie! Dixie! What in the blue blazes are y'all doing in this hurricane?" he asked, scooping them up.

"Get us out of this storm and we'll tell you!" the two mice responded.

"Alright, just let me close the door," he replied, and he slammed the door shut, leaving him and the two mice in the dark house. The wind continued to beat down on the door.

Huck placed Pixie and Dixie on the kitchen counter and handed them both some towels to dry themselves off with. After they were done, he asked, "Now, why were you two calling me for help?"

The two mice looked at each other and then at him. "Oh, it's horrible, Huck. Just horrible! We were minding our own business, just messing with Mr. Jinks as usual," Dixie said.

"And then, out of nowhere, these black things rise up out of the ground and start attacking him!" Pixie finished. "He tried to fight back, but they knocked him out and sunk into the floor with him. I don't know what would have happened if we didn't get out of there in time!"

"That's not good. That ain't good at all. We need to figure out what those things are, and where in the world they came from," Huck said, his expression twisting with concern.

Pixie started to say something, but that was when Dixie screamed in horror, pointing at something behind Huck. Pixie followed his brother's line of sight, and his mouth dropped open in horror. Huck looked at them, startled out of thought by Dixie's scream.

"What're y'all staring-"

"HUCK, BEHIND YOU!" the mice echoed, scampering to the other side of the kitchen.

Confused, Huck turned around to see what they were talking about. What he saw made him wish he hadn't.

It was the strangest creature that he had ever seen, and that was saying something, since he'd met a fair share of odd creatures in his time. But even so, he couldn't even begin to comprehend what kind of creature sat before him now.

Rising from the floor like a ghost, its body was black, practically blending in with the darkness in the house. It was almost about the same size as the hound, with two antennae sticking out of its head. A yellow abyss locked eyes with Huck, no emotion in its face whatsoever. It also had no mouth, though it did make an odd screech.

Nothing could quell the terror that filled Huck's soul as the creature raised a clawed hand, ready to cleave him in half. Thinking fast, he picked up a cookie jar and hurled it at the creature, sending it crashing into the wall. He spun on his heel and grabbed Pixie and Dixie by their tails, running for the front door. The two mice squealed in protest, but Huck didn't care. He had to find a way out of the house, _now_, or else more of those things would show up.

Something about those things were nagging him...they looked eerily familiar somehow, and he could have sworn that he had fought them before...

He was startled out of his thoughts when two more strange creatures showed up, blocking the front door. These creatures, however, looked nothing like the one he'd seen in the kitchen. They were, for one thing, taller, and had on a dark blue uniform, and black shoes. Silver armbands were seen on their upper arms, and a silver knight's helmet sat on their heads. A black and red heart with stitches on it was emblazoned on their chests. Their arms were very long, and they had four, long red fingers that looked sharp enough to stab anyone with.

More whooshing noises were heard behind them, and the three turned to see similar creatures popping up everywhere around the house, surrounding them. Pixie and Dixie shuddered in fear, while Huck was looking for something he could use as a weapon-preferably something bigger than a cookie jar.

Then, one of the creatures to his left leaped at him. He jumped down, which prompted another in front of him to lash out next. The punch connected with Huck's jaw, sending him to the other side of the house and also causing him to lose his grip on Pixie and Dixie. The two mice screamed as they were hurtled through the air.

Huck slammed into the wall, sending pain coursing through his head. As he was rubbing his sore jaw with his paw, he then realized that Pixie and Dixie weren't in his grasp. Eyes wide with fear, he looked to see the pair in the center of the room, surrounded by the creatures.

"P-PIXIE! DIXIE! RUN!" he yelled, but it was too late. One of the creatures snatched up both mice and started to sink into the floor. They both tried to bite onto their hands, but it had no effect on the creature, who hit them both on the head and caused them to howl with pain.

_"__NOOOOO!"_ Huck leaped off the floor and ran towards the creature, hoping to catch it before it disappeared into the ground with both mice. He was only a step away when the armored creature once again punched him in the jaw, knocking him down.

_"__HUCK!"_ both mice screamed, and that was the last thing they said before they disappeared into the ground. The blue-furred hound looked up, shock resonating on his face when he saw that the strange creature and his friends were gone.

He looked up at the crowd of massive creatures, all of them surrounding him like predators cornering prey. At that moment, he noticed that some of them were pouring in by destroying the very walls of his house. He looked around, and saw a stick that was about the same size as he was, and dove under one of the creatures in order to get it. Grabbing it, he quickly jumped up and ran out of the house, using his stick like a bat to swat aside the creatures in order to get to the door. The wind was stronger than ever, at one point blowing him off of his feet.

The creatures were pouring out of his house in a swarm, startling the dog. He took one look at the stick in his hand and realized that he needed to find another weapon to defend himself with.

"It'd sure be amazin' if a strange new weapon appeared outta nowhere. But that's just wishful thinking," he said. He looked around to see the creatures surrounding him, their claws ready to tear him apart. He gulped. "Though…a little wishful thinkin' never hurt anybody…"

Three of the creatures leaped at him, and Huck screamed in terror, dropping his makeshift weapon in a fear…

Just then, a bright blue light engulfed the area then, and the monsters surrounding him jumped back in horror. As quickly as it had appeared, the light around Huck disappeared, and the hound saw that the three creatures who attempted to attack him earlier were now gone. He also noticed that he was carrying something in his right hand.

It was a sword, but one that was very ornate in design. The guard and the pommel were connected by a diamond shaped cross-guard colored yellow and red. The rain guard was blue with a light blue diamond in the center. The blade was dark blue, while the fuller and the point was light blue. On the weak of the blade were two yellow stars, both with diamonds that touched the ends of the points. A large pentagonal diamond with a star-shaped design in the middle sat in the first star. Huck looked down to see a long chain dangling from the pommel, one made with a repeated design of diamonds and red hourglass-shaped rubies. A yellow pentagon with a star shaped diamond sat on the end of the chain.

Huck stared at this weapon, swearing that it looked eerily familiar...and was startled out of though when he heard some screeching noises. He looked up and saw that the creatures were coming towards him, vengeance in their eyes. His eyes narrowed in concern as the creatures surrounded him in a circular formation.

"This ain't gonna be good."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finally…I got this thing done. My next priority WILL be "Fiery Heart, Broken Soul" after this, but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone after I got back from my winter break vacation. There really won't be a next chapter, but if anybody wants to pick this up and turn this into a full-blown story (since I know very little about Kingdom Hearts, hence why I think some of the Organization XIII members might be messed up), hey, be my guest. Just let me know in PM, okay?<em>**

**_But anyway, this came about after reading several Kingdom Hearts crossover fics and watching Boomerang during winter break, and I had an idea to write a crossover between Hanna-Barbera and Kingdom Hearts. This is basically Huck's Awakening, and you can tell he had no idea what was going on; he thought it was all a pizza dream :) That took a long time to write, as originally it was just him, Pixie and Dixie encountering the Heartless and then he got a Keyblade out of nowhere. I then decided to do the Awakening scene, though it was a few divergences from the main game. Rather than the Princesses of Heart on the stain glass windows, you have Mystery Inc. and the Flintstones, symbolizing that they are going to play a very important role as the heroes of this story. Plus, Huck having that vision of himself killing people was inspired by "It's Kingdom Hearts, Charlie Brown" where CB goes through the same thing, but Huck's is more graphic in detail. I hope I didn't scare you or anything; that's just the first thing I thought of when it said "A sword of powerful destruction". _**

**_Since I'm not very far into the first game, I don't know everything about Organization XIII, or the crazy plot in the later games. But I do know that the main heroes will be Huck, Yogi, Top Cat, Quick Draw McGraw, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, and Fred Jones. And for those of you wondering, no, Top Cat will not be an expy of Riku, though he will become greedy for the Keyblade's power…_**

**_Huck is in the doghouse now (sorry, I couldn't resist). Will he make it out of this alive? And how will he react when he finds out this was not a pizza dream as he had hoped? Well...I'm not sure. It's really up to you guys at this point. Would you like me to continue?  
><em>**

**_That's all I've got to say for now. I hope you enjoyed this story!_**

**_God bless, iheartgod175_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack at Jellystone Park

**A/N: **Well, I decided to make another chapter for this, since after I finished _Fiery Heart, Broken Soul_'s second chapter, this is the only story I could think about writing. Lots more action this time, plus Yogi and Boo-Boo.

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own any of the Hanna-Barbera characters used or mentioned in this chapter. If I did, I'd be rich. But I don't.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*~PART 2~*<span>**

**The Attack at Jellystone Park  
><strong>

Three of the creatures leaped out at Huck from all angles, and the hound did the only thing he could think of: he swung the sword at them. The weak of the blade hit one of them, sending it careening into the woods. It disappeared into a puff of smoke, but two more quickly replaced the one he'd destroyed. Huck's eyes narrowed in determination, and he brought the sword down on the other two, destroying them in three hits.

He soon became aware of movement on his left, and he turned around to meet another of the red-fingered creatures from earlier. He easily dispatched the creature with several slashes across its upper body, and then he turned and saw that there were more of them coming his way.

"I don't have time to fight all of these things," he said aloud, looking for an exit. He found one in the form of his car, but the creatures were blocking his path to it. The only way he could escape this would be if he destroyed most of the swarm now.

Now that he got a very good look at them, these creatures were eerily familiar to the hound, and as he dodged and struck at the creatures, he had the growing suspicion that he'd fought them before-

When the smaller creature from earlier returned, it hit Huck like an anvil to the head.

_Well, I'll be. Those critters are the ones I fought in my dream! But what exactly _are _they?!_

Another swipe from the creature's claws startled Huck out of his thoughts, and he flew backwards, landing on his back. His right arm had a long cut that was painting his fur red. He got up from the ground, and looked at the Heartless, anger in his eyes.

Huckleberry Hound was not known for violence, but he was not going to allow these creatures to do any harm to him. They had kidnapped his friends, and he was _not_ going to let them get away with that.

"So, y'all want a fight outta me, do you?" he growled, now fed up with the creatures. "Well, you're gonna get one!"

The Heartless charged, as if to answer Huck's challenge. The hound wasted no time in running towards them, adrenaline powering his actions. His vision was filled with purple and black smoke as he destroyed each one. He dodged the Heartless' attacks, pressing the advantage as they cowered away from him. When one attacked him from the side, he shoulder-checked it and struck the creature against its upper chest, causing it to disappear into a burst of smoke.

Huck barely got out of the swarm that tried to bury him alive, and ran back to his house. He knew that those creatures would chase and overwhelm him, and he wasn't going to fight them forever. The moment he slammed open the front door, his theory was proven correct as more of the creatures, including different variants that he'd never seen before, were waiting for him. He grabbed the keys from the desk and took off running for his small coupe, which was thankfully creature free.

He unlocked the car as best as he could with his other hand holding the sword, and then jumped in. Tossing the sword in the back, he jammed the key in and started the ignition. The engine roared to life, and Huck slammed his foot on what he thought was the accelerator, but it was the brake instead. He found himself flying backwards, slamming into several of the Heartless and sending them flying into the house behind his. A loud crash sounded a few moments later, and a scream echoed through the neighborhood.

"Whoops," he muttered, and lifted his foot off of the brake, bringing his car to a squealing stop two inches from his garage. Hitting the accelerator, he sped out of the driveway, hitting at least two of the creatures on his way out.

He looked in the rear view mirror to see that they remained in the back. The stoic, angry mask crumbled to reveal the relief and fear that had been gnawing at him during that fight. There were many questions he had, but he didn't know exactly where he could get his answers from.

Where in the world did this strange sword come from? And what _were_ those creatures that had kidnapped Pixie, Dixie and Mr. Jinks? He recognized them from the dream (well, the smaller ones at least), but the voice that had spoken to him hadn't told him what they were. It had told him to just fight them, and he'd managed to win by sheer luck.

Tonight had been different, though. He had been acting on fear in his dream. Tonight, he had acted on his determination to beat those creatures, to make them pay for taking his friends away. And though it had been a while since he'd seen sword combat, he was able to destroy those things with several well placed strikes that would have made Touché Turtle proud.

He looked at the blue, yellow and red sword, which shimmered slightly as it caught the streetlights' glow. Huck's mind wandered back to the dream he'd had before this mess had started.

But it couldn't be related to this, could it? After all, in that dream he'd chosen the path of the wizard rather than the path of the warrior. The sword that had appeared during that trial looked nothing like this one.

"I need to find my friends and find out what's going on here," Huck muttered. He stopped at a stoplight, thinking of which friend he could go to.

So far, he didn't have many options. Snagglepuss was away on another vacation, Secret Squirrel and Morocco were halfway around the world on another mission, and Atom Ant was also in the middle of another mission, this time to rescue a band called Josie and the Pussycats from performing in outer space. Or at least, that's what Huck remembered. The little ant had been talking so fast, he didn't understand half of what he was saying.

Either way, that left only one option. After the light changed green, he turned left and headed for the highway.

He hoped Yogi and Boo-Boo wouldn't be too angry at his intrusion.

* * *

><p><em>At an undisclosed location…<em>

"So he's got the Keyblade now? How did that happen?" the first hooded man asked.

"I believe it's because the candidate who was to receive this Keyblade has chosen a different path," the second hooded figure said. "His path is that of the Mystic."

"But during the Awakening, Huckleberry Hound also chose the path of the Mystic. Why was he given the True Blue Star?" The first man sounded skeptical.

"He was likely chosen because it represents him the most. Sometimes, the Keyblades choose their Masters. Other times, they have to prove that they are the rightful owner to it," the third man replied.

"Should we introduce ourselves to him? Perhaps tell him about what is happening to his world?" the first man inquired.

"Not yet. If we were to suddenly appear to him, we would overwhelm him, and he is already overwhelmed enough as it is. We shall have to wait and see what he will do," the second man said.

"I do hope he recruits the other candidates quickly," the third man said. "The darkness is growing, and is engulfing many worlds…"

* * *

><p>Jellystone Park was basked in peace and quiet, save for the wind that roared through the trees and the thunder crashing. Ranger Smith was hoping for it to stay that way. It had been a harrowing day as usual, trying to keep Yogi from swiping the tourists' picnic baskets. Today, he had used a helicopter of all things to do that. Ranger Smith was just glad that he got the situation under control, or else he would have lost his job.<p>

At least Yogi was considerate enough to let him sleep in. He knew he'd need the energy tomorrow. With that thought, he climbed into bed and turned off the lamp. For the first time in about forty years, he was going to sleep well.

No sooner had his head hit the pillow, a loud whooshing sound was heard next to his bed. Irate, he turned to see what the source of the noise was.

_I swear, if Yogi does _anything _to interfere with my sleep-_

Two bright yellow eyes locked eyes with him, boring into his very soul and cutting off his thoughts. Ranger Smith jumped backwards, terror replacing his irritation in a split second. The strange creature, with a small, stocky body and clawed fingers, was joined by two similar creatures. What made them different was their height, their design and the fact that they were trying to cleave the park ranger in half.

The scream that came from Ranger Smith's throat could have been heard for miles.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yogi?" Boo-Boo asked nervously, shaking his best friend awake.<p>

Yogi Bear, who was snoring away, paused once in his snoring routine to sleepily answer him. "Yeah, Boo-Boo?"

"Did you hear that noise? It sounded like screaming," Boo-Boo continued.

"Aw, don't worry, Boo-Boo. It must be some of the campers," Yogi said. "They're always screaming about something."

"But that sounded like Ranger Smith, Yogi," Boo-Boo explained.

Yogi shot out of bed so fast, he almost knocked Boo-Boo down. "What? What's going on out there for the ranger to be freaked out?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but it sounds pretty serious," Boo-Boo said, concern filling his voice.

Screams of terror confirmed Boo-Boo's words. Yogi climbed out of bed, making his way over to the mouth of the cave to see what was going on.

He soon got a nasty shock.

Fifty strange black creatures with glowing yellow eyes were sitting front of his cave, and all of them were starting to come towards him and Boo-Boo. In the midst of the raging storm, terrified campers were screaming and running for their lives, dragging their children and dropping things in their mad dash to their cars. The smaller bear's eyes widened in shock, while Yogi's jaw dropped open.

"You were right," he said finally. "This _is _serious!"

* * *

><p>Huck pulled up into the parking lot, noting how quiet everything was. Aside from the storm, there didn't seem to be any trouble, which was good, because he was exhausted from the long drive and fighting for his life at his own house. All he wanted was a place to sleep and something to eat. He knew Boo-Boo and Yogi would be surprised to see him, but he would tell them just what was going on in the morning.<p>

He picked up his new weapon and put it in the trunk. He didn't want Yogi and Boo-Boo to freak out, or for somebody to steal it. He locked the door and started to head in the direction of Yogi's cave, whistling along to "Clementine" as he did.

He was right on the second verse of the song when he heard screaming. He stopped in his tracks, curious as to who would be screaming at this time of night. The next thing he knew, people burst out of the woods, screaming as though they'd seen a monster. Parents shoved their children into their cars and hurriedly started the ignition.

"What in the world?!" Huck muttered.

"HEEEELLLLLPPP!"

Suddenly, he found himself barreled down by a large figure, and then immediately trampled by a smaller one. The impact of both sent pain shooting up his injured arm and jaw. He groaned as he sat up, trying to find out who had flattened him. His eyes widened when he recognized the two figures who were disappearing into the woods.

"Yogi! Boo-Boo! Wait for me!" he called out, picking himself up and running in the last direction he'd seen them go. What were they doing up this late at night? They would usually be sleeping by now!

_Unless-_

His thought was finished when a hiss of energy sounded behind him. Turning around, he watched as a yellow-orange ball of fire shot out of the darkness. Huck jumped down, and the shot sailed overhead and crashed into a car, blowing it up. A man in hiking gear who was carrying everything in his arms stared at something behind Huck, and yelled, "That was my car!"

Whatever had attacked the car didn't care. Another hiss of energy hit the air, and another fireball shot overhead, heading for the man. The man screamed and took off running as the projectile hit the ground, blowing up part of the concrete.

Huck turned around to face what had attacked him and the poor hiker, and came face to face with another variant of the creatures he'd fought earlier.

Three small creatures hovered around him, their yellow eyes the same as the other creatures he'd fought at his house. They had tall yellow hats, and had a smooth, conical red body with spikes making up a collar of some sorts. Their feet were twig thin, and had three toes at the end. A black and red heart with stitches was emblazoned across their chests.

All in all, the three creatures looked harmless, even cute. Huck was starting to let his guard down when they created balls of fire almost as large as they were, and shot them at him. The hound jumped backwards as the three fireballs crashed into the ground, sending concrete flying into the air. He skidded to a stop, watching as they started to advance on him. Cars pealed out of the parking lot, not wanting to be around for the battle.

Huck knew that he needed to make it back to his car to get his sword, but there was no way to get past them other than to barrel through. And that certainly wasn't going to be easy with them charging fire missiles.

"Well, I'm just gonna have to take a chance," he said. After dodging another barrage of fireballs, he made a mad dash to his car, frantically fumbling with his keys as he made it to the trunk. When he heard another whine of energy behind him, he jammed the key inside and turned it, throwing the trunk door up and pulling out the sword.

The sight of the sword seemed to make them even more aggressive. They dove for him, and Huck swung upwards, knocking one of them down. The other two were beginning to charge fireballs on the heads, the light almost blinding the hound. Huck jumped downwards, avoiding the fireballs that crashed into his car. There was a flash and then an explosion that sent him flying halfway across the parking lot.

After skidding to a stop, Huck turned to face the creatures, which were diving towards him. He swung the sword again, catching them in a blow that sent them careening into the nearest car. They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now, to find Yogi and Boo-Boo before those things find them first," he muttered, flying through the trees.

* * *

><p>"D-Did we lose them, Yogi?!" Boo-Boo shouted over the roar of the wind and screaming people from the back.<p>

Yogi made to answer, but that was when a large fireball shot forwards, nearly singeing his fur. He skidded to a stop as the projectile crashed into a tree, setting it and any undergrowth on fire. It soon created a large wall of flames that cut them off from the rest of the forest.

"I-I don't think so, Boo-Boo," he replied. He turned around and saw five small, conical red creatures with glowing yellow eyes hovering overhead. Fireballs formed on the tips of their hats.

Boo-Boo gulped. "We're in trouble now, Yogi," he muttered.

"I'm starting to agree with you, Boo-Boo!" Yogi said, holding onto the smaller bear in fear. The creatures shot the fireballs, and Yogi and Boo-Boo screamed-

_"JUMP BACK!" _someone yelled.

Neither bear had to be told twice, leaping away as the attacks crashed into the ground. A roar of fire filled their ears moments later.

Yogi looked upwards, utterly relieved and bewildered at the same time. "Who said that?" he asked.

Boo-Boo pointed at someone behind the creatures. "Look over there, Yogi!" he called.

Yogi saw a flash of blue slice cleanly through the creature, causing it to disappear in a puff of black and purple smoke. The other creatures barely had time to act before three of them were cut down as well. The last one shrieked in terror and zoomed away, not wanting to face whoever had destroyed its brethren.

Yogi stared in shock as the person who'd saved their lives came into view. "H-Huck? Is that you?" he asked.

The blue-furred hound in question broke into a run, worry all over his face. "Yogi! Boo-Boo! Oh, thank goodness. I feared the worst for a moment," he said. "Y'all okay?"

"Other than being scared out of my senses, yeah," Yogi replied. His eyes then wandered to the weapon Huck was holding, and they widened in surprise. "Hey, where'd you get that sword from?"

Huck followed Yogi's line of vision and held up his sword. "Oh, this thing? That's just the problem; I have no idea where it came from. I was fighting several of those creatures that attacked you, since they kidnapped Pixie, Dixie, and Mr. Jinks, and this here sword appeared out of nowhere!" he said.

"Wait a second, those creatures attacked you?" Boo-Boo asked.

Huck nodded. "Yep, they showed up at my house and everything! I had to escape, and I was planning to stay with you guys…but, uh…"

"Well, there's only one thing we need to do, fellas," Yogi said, hearing the roar of flames increase behind them.

"What's that, Yogi?" Huck asked.

"RUN FOR IT!"

Neither Huck nor Boo-Boo needed to be told twice. They took off running as the inferno spread throughout the forest, consuming undergrowth and anything in its path. By the time Huck, Yogi and Boo-Boo made it out of the forest, the fire was halfway towards the parking lot. Several fire trucks were speeding towards the park, sirens screaming and lights flashing.

"We got out of there just in time," Boo-Boo said. Huck and Yogi nodded, hung over and trying to catch their breaths.

"At least there won't be any more of those creatures to bother us tonight," Huck stated. "I'm exhausted."

"So am I, Huck. So am I," Yogi said. "But I'm still a little worried though. What could've happened to Ranger Smith? And why were all of those creatures attacking Jellystone Park? We didn't do anything to them!"

Huck shrugged. "Neither did Pixie, Dixie or Mr. Jinks," he replied. "And I didn't do anything to them either."

Yogi was about to comment on that when Boo-Boo started to tug on his arm. His eyes were wide with horror. "Y-Y-Yogi…" he stammered, pointing at something behind Huck.

Yogi followed Boo-Boo's line of sight, and he yelled, _"HUCK, LOOK OUT!"_

His warning came a few seconds too late. The next thing Huck knew, he was flying in the air, the air driven from his lungs as something hard slammed in his back. He slid across the road, his back throbbing with pain and his sword skidding across the street.

Yogi and Boo-Boo backed away from the creature that had attacked Huck. It was one that looked similar to the red-clawed creatures from before, but this one had green skin instead of blue, and its red shoes were more tattered. Its blue claws were dark with crimson and yellow eyes bore into their own, chilling them to their very cores.

An eyeblink later, the creature had sent Boo-Boo flying backwards as well. A scream tore from the smaller bear's throat as he hit the ground, rolling over and over until he reached the entrance gate to the park. An audible _snap _could be heard over the noise.

"BOO-BOO!" Yogi yelled, though his shout was drowned out by the sounds of fire trucks roaring into the parking lot. The smaller bear slowly got up, moaning in pain.

Yogi turned to face the creature, but it was gone, as though it had vanished into thin air. He turned and ran towards Boo-Boo, who had fallen back down after trying to stand up.

"Boo-boo! Are you alright?!" he shouted.

"You don't need to shout, Yogi. I think I'm oka-OUCH!" Boo-Boo winced as he took a look at his left leg, which was bent at an unnatural angle. "M-My leg!"

"Hang on, Boo-Boo. As soon as I make sure Huck's alright, I'm taking you to the hospital," he said. "Whatever attacked you two is not going to get away with this!"

"I have a bad feeling about this, Yogi," Boo-Boo replied.

"I do, too. But everything will be alright soon, okay?"

Boo-Boo looked like he still had his doubts, but he nodded in response. Yogi turned and ran towards Huck, who was wobbling to his feet. His face was twisted with pain.

"Huck, are you okay?!" Yogi asked.

"That smarts…seems like I'm getting thrown around a lot tonight," Huck groaned. "How's Boo-Boo?"

"He's got a broken leg. We need to get him to the hospital!"

"You get the van, I'll fight off that thing that attacked Boo-Boo!"

With that, the two split up, Huck half limping towards his sword, and Yogi running off into the forest to get his van. The hound found his sword nearly inside the sewer, the cross guard keeping the blade from falling inside. With a bit of effort, he pulled it out, falling back down on his injured back.

Right when he got up, he heard charging footsteps behind him. He whirled around and swung the sword. It collided with a form that was barely visible in the darkness, what with the smoke and fire all around.

_So this thing's invisible, huh? We'll see about that! _Huck pressed the advantage, slashing the creature several times across its chest and sending it skidding backwards a few yards. The outline of its body came fully into view, and the Heartless' eyes were filled with fear as Huck slashed across its chest three more times, destroying it.

He breathed out a tired sigh, and turned towards a familiar sound: the sound of Yogi's van roaring down the road. Using his sword as a crutch, he made his way over to Boo-Boo, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wow. I didn't know you were _that_ good at sword fighting, Huck," he said, slinging an arm over Huck's shoulder.

"I've had some practice, and I was just putting it to good use," the hound replied. "Now, come on, we've got to get you to Yogi's van."

There were three loud honks of a car horn, and Yogi pulled up on the other side of the park, away from the firefighters that were still putting out the fire. His expression was full of concern as he watched his two friends hobble along on the road.

His mind was reeling from what had happened earlier in the park. Even Huck, who had fought those creatures, had no idea what they were or where they had come from. As he helped Huck and Boo-Boo get into the van, he could only hope that this situation didn't get any worse.

"You comfy back there, Boo-Boo old buddy?" he asked.

"Yeah, though my leg still hurts," Boo-Boo replied. "Thanks for helping me, Huck."

The hound smiled. "No problem. That's what friends are for," he said. He closed the door and turned towards Yogi, a determined expression on his face. "We need to get going, now!"

"Right!" With that, both of them leaped into the front seats, and Yogi started to pull out of the parking lot, swerving out of the way of an incoming fire truck. After having to slow down for at least four of them, Yogi soon got the group onto the main road leading to the hospital.

"None of those creatures from earlier are following us, are they, Huck?" Yogi asked, keeping his eyes trained on the road. The wind was slamming into the doors of his van like a battering ram, and it was all he could do to keep the vehicle from veering off the road and crashing into a ditch.

Huck looked in the rear view mirror, seeing the headlights from other cars behind them. He was about to turn and answer with a no, but that was when he saw something that made him do a double take. Three of the smaller red creatures from earlier were flying behind them, fire charging on their heads. There was the squealing of tires as the other car behind them swerved into the other lane to avoid them, spinning out into the ditch.

"We've got company, Yogi!" he replied finally. "Those are the same ones that burned up part of the park!"

Yogi looked in the rear view mirror, a determined scowl settling on his face. "So I break a few rules of the road!" he muttered, and floored it, sending Huck and Boo-Boo into their seats. Everything whipped past them in a blur, but Yogi was still able to make out the fireballs that sailed in front of them and crashed into the road. Thankfully, since the ground was soaked with rain, the fire died quickly. He made serpentine maneuvers in order to avoid the barrage of fireballs coming from the back, which flew randomly in some places and almost hit them in others.

Then, he saw the hospital lights, and he knew that this journey was almost over.

"Hang on, guys! I'm going to turn off at this exit really fast!" he announced.

Huck grasped the handlebar above the window, terror on his face. "I'm hanging on for life, Yogi!" he exclaimed. Boo-Boo was also looking for something to hang onto.

When the next exit came up, Yogi swerved over to the right, barely missing the guardrail by an inch. Tires squealed as he tried to keep the van from spinning out on the road, and Huck and Boo-Boo cried out in terror. With another hard right, Yogi steered the van in the direction of the hospital, the car wobbling uneasily on the slick road.

Yogi let out a sigh of relief when he saw the entrance to the hospital. He turned towards Huck, who also looked relieved-if only because Yogi was no longer driving like a maniac.

"I'm sorry to drop all this on you, Huck, but I need you to fight off those creatures. I don't want them trying to hurt anybody at this hospital or Boo-Boo!" Yogi said.

Huck nodded. "Sure thing, Yogi. I'll try to hold them off for as long as I can," he said.

The van screeched to a stop at the entrance, and both Huck and Yogi jumped out. While Yogi went to get Boo-Boo out of the van and into the front door, Huck went around the vehicle to face the creatures that were following them. The pain in his back had numbed out somewhat, but his leg still ached, and his right arm was still stinging. He sighed, watching as Yogi carried Boo-Boo into the lobby.

"Good luck, Huck!" he called before disappearing into the doors.

"Thanks, Yogi," he replied. His gaze narrowed as he turned to the creatures, shifting into a fighting stance as best as he could. "I'm gonna need it…"

* * *

><p>One of the disadvantages to being a bear, Yogi realized, was that everyone was terrified of you. In fact, he should have expected that when all of the staff in the lobby took off running from him, telling everyone to save themselves.<p>

He sighed. _At least they didn't meet Snag or any of my other friends…_

"Um, excuse me…is there anything I can help you with?"

Yogi turned towards the source of the voice: a human doctor who was about a head taller than him, had red hair and a neatly trimmed mustache and beard. He wore a white dress shirt with a black tie, and he wore a crisp baby blue lab coat and maroon pants.

"Uh, yes. My best friend here, he ended up breaking his leg," Yogi explained. "It happened while we were being attacked."

The doctor's face contorted into a look of concern. "You were attacked? By who, hunters?" he asked.

"No. Monsters," Boo-Boo replied.

"Monsters," the doctor repeated, his tone skeptical.

"No really, there were a whole lot of them back at Jellystone Park! They drove the campers out of there, and attacked me, Boo-Boo and Huck with fire," Yogi said. "They set fire to one section of the forest, and three of those creatures are attacking Huck now!"

The doctor scratched his chin in concern. "Normally, I would doubt your story, but things like this have been happening all over the place as of late," he said.

Yogi and Boo-Boo looked at him with incredulous expressions. "They have?" they asked.

"Yes. We've been taking in various and people and animals for the past few hours. Many of them claim to have been attacked by monsters you just described," the doctor said.

Yogi's eyes widened in horror. _That means those things are everywhere! What's going on with my friends?! I hope they haven't been caught up in this mess, either!_

"Well for now, let's get your friend examined, shall we?" the doctor said. "My office is right around the corner…"

A crash, followed by a pain-filled howl, ripped through the air, turning the blood in Yogi's veins ice cold. The three turned around to see Yogi's van caved in, the windows shattered and the doors bent at unnatural angles. Halfway inside the roof of the van was a limp and unconscious Huckleberry Hound, blood staining his blue fur and his sword on the ground, covered in glass.

Boo-Boo gasped in horror, and Yogi yelled, "HUCK!"

The doctor turned towards him, his face stern. "Go help your friend. When you're finished, bring him inside," he ordered.

"B-But what about Boo-Boo?" Yogi asked.

"I'll take care of Boo-Boo. You need to get out there and keep those things from destroying the hospital and killing more people!"

"But I don't have any weapons!"

The doctor reached inside his coat for something. Yogi's mind boggled when the man pulled out a revolver. "Take this. It should be a match for whatever's out there," he said.

"You keep guns on you? In a hospital?" Boo-Boo asked.

"In my line of work, it's necessary to me to protect myself," the doctor answered. "I'm always in tangles with the wrong side of the law."

"That settles it. I'm never going for a medical career," Yogi replied, taking the gun. "I'd rather stick to stealing pic-a-nic baskets. That's less dangerous."

"You said it, Yogi."

There was another crash, and screams could be heard over the noise. Yogi handed Boo-Boo over to the man and raced out the doors, gun in hand. Boo-Boo watched his best friend rush into danger, and then turned to the man who was currently carrying him to his office.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The man smiled, just vaguely. "I'm Dr. Benton Quest, a renowned scientist for the U.S. government," he explained, "and in my spare time, an adventurer."

* * *

><p>The creatures that hovered around Huck were bigger than anything that Yogi had ever seen.<p>

They were just as big as Dr. Quest, but had an almost alien quality to them. This creature's antennae were long and jagged like lightning bolts, and blue jagged streaks were seen across its upper shoulders, head and just above the knees. Its feet resembled heavy boots, and it had five fingers like any normal human. There were seven of them, their yellow eyes glowing with murderous intent as they circled the unconscious hound.

Yogi didn't know what they were after, but he wasn't going to wait to find out. Pulling out the gun he'd gotten from Dr. Quest, he aimed at one of the creatures closest to Huck and fired. The bullet collided with the creature's skull, sending it flying backwards and hitting the road with a slap. This action attracted the attention of the other creatures, which moved away from Huck and started to move towards Yogi.

Yogi took careful aim at the other creatures and opened fire, each gunshot rattling in his ears like an explosion. One went down, but three others leaped into the air, spinning like tops. The bear watched in horror as they came down, claws outstretched and ready to rip his face to pieces. He turned and ran towards the parking lot, but one of them crashed down in front of him, the force of the impact sending his borrowed weapon flying in the air. Yogi watched, horrified, as the other two creatures landed right on top of the weapon, crushing it into pieces.

The one in front of him lashed out with a right hook that connected with Yogi's cheek, sending him sprawling to the ground. The other two surrounded him then, their claws balled into fists.

At the sound of screaming, Yogi turned to see that one of the creatures was inside the building, having melted into the floor and slithered its way through the locked doors. Havoc reigned inside as those inside tried to fight the creature, but to no avail.

Yogi looked at the creatures, and suddenly remembered the doctor's words. He couldn't just sit here and let all of the people in the hospital die. They needed his help. Huck needed his help. Boo-Boo needed his help. If he failed at protecting these people, he would feel guilty about it for the rest of his life.

But what could he do? He was outnumbered and unarmed. The large Heartless leaped into the air, diving towards him, and Yogi prepared to leap up and run towards the hospital again, ready to defend his friends from them-

Just then, a bright white light filled his vision, blinding him and the Heartless attacking him. In the span of a second, the light had disappeared, along with the Heartless. He looked around, seeing that the only one still around was trying to attack Huck. He jumped to his feet, but that was when he realized that he had a new weight in his hands. Upon bringing his right hand upwards, he saw that he was wielding a sword.

This sword was clearly meant to have been inspired by forestry. The cross guard was green with pale green vines wrapping themselves around the middle of the cross guard. The blade itself was a dark brown branch, with several spots that looked like twigs had been snapped off. On the weak of the blade were three emerald green leaves, and two similar ones were seen on the shoulder of the sword. A green chain, with green leaves sticking out on its sides, dangled from the pommel.

Yogi was shocked to see this new weapon, especially when it had just appeared in his hands. When he heard a low groan of pain, he realized that he didn't have much time before that creature killed Huck. He ran towards the Heartless and swung his new weapon at it. It turned on him with vengeance in its eyes, and pulled a fist back, ready to punch him. Yogi dodged the swing, and slashed the Heartless across its chest. This sent the creature flying backwards, and instead of coming towards him again, it rushed to the other side of the parking lot, leaping over cars like an athlete.

"Come back here!" Yogi yelled.

"Ughhh…y-Yogi…"

Yogi turned towards the sound, relieved to see Huck conscious. The hound blinked slowly, looking up at the lights overhead with half-lidded eyes.

"Wha…what happened?" he asked, his voice somewhat slurred. "I remember fighting these giant creatures…one of them slammed into me and sent me into your van…"

"I saw the whole thing from the lobby. You just hang on, Huck. As soon as I get rid of these creatures, I'll come back for you," Yogi replied.

Huck mumbled something in response, but Yogi had already bolted for the other side of the parking lot. He didn't know what that creature had gotten up to, but he had the sneaking suspicion that it wasn't good.

There was a crunch of feet on metal, and Yogi turned, startled, to see one of the larger creatures leap at him, claws outstretched. He jumped backwards and the creature slammed into the wall, sending bricks flying everywhere.

Yogi turned to see that six more of the creatures were in the parking lot now, four of them heading for him and two heading for Huck. In the distance, he could see the one he'd hit earlier summoning more from large black and purple portals in the street. Screams echoed through the parking lot as people ran for their lives.

Yogi gulped. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, due to requests, and the flow of ideas, I decided to add another chapter to this story. Yogi ends up getting a Keyblade of his own, but will he be able to protect Huck, Boo-Boo and an entire hospital full of people all by himself? Well, you'll just have to see next chapter!<em>**

**_I loved writing the part with Dr. Quest's cameo. I was going to originally have a doctor who was a cousin of Mr. Peebles (because when Yogi asks him why he wasn't afraid of him, he was going to say "My cousin sells a gorilla. It's nothing new to me."), but I decided to have Dr. Q appear, because he fits perfectly with the whole "skeptical doctor" thing. _**

**_The Heartless that appeared in this chapter are the Shadows (the ones Huck first encountered), Soldiers, Red Nocturnes (the ones that shoot fire), Stealth Soldier (the one that attacked Huck and Boo-Boo), and Neoshadow (which Yogi is fighting). The name of Yogi's Keyblade will appear in chapter three, where the Inner Circle is supposed to make their appearance._**

**_I hope you liked it _****_J_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Inner Circle

**A/N: **You know what I need to work on? The third chapter of _Fiery Heart, Broken Soul. _You know what I'm not working on? The third chapter of _Fiery Heart, Broken Soul. _While I try to get that chapter done and not disappoint Vulaan Kulaas (who's been waiting with bated breath for the third chap), have the third chapter of _The Heroes of Time_ a week or two earlier than planned. This one has some action, but there's a lot more suspense and we meet the mysterious Inner Circle. Plus, a guest appearance from a favorite character of mine.

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own any of the Hanna-Barbera characters OR the Kingdom Hearts characters used or mentioned in this chapter. If I did, I'd be rich. But I don't.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*~PART 3~*<span>**

**Huck, Yogi and The Inner Circle  
><strong>

The Heartless leaped out at Yogi, a hollow screech coming from its throat. In a moment of blind instinct, Yogi swung his new weapon, catching in the face and sending it sprawling to the ground. He jumped backwards to avoid another, which was diving towards him like a professional swimmer. The force of the crash sent chunks of concrete flying everywhere.

When Yogi turned to swing his sword at another one, it simply sank into the floor, slithering across the parking lot like a snake. It then rose behind him in a portal of black and purple smoke, and grabbed his leg. Yogi tried to move, but the Heartless' grip was like a vise.

The others were quickly upon him, striking him across his chest and arms with enough force to rival a battering ram. The barrage ended when another of the creatures kicked him in the face, freeing him from the grip of the other, but sending him crashing into the wall of the hospital. His vision was blurry as he tried to focus on the group, which was closing on him. He also could have sworn he heard a wrenching of glass and metal, and his heart rang out in alarm. Those creatures could be trying to yank Huck out right now!

_I've got to think fast, or else everyone here in the hospital will die! _Removing himself from the wall, Yogi shifted into a battle stance, his eyes narrowing in concentration. He looked from left to right, locking eyes with each of the Neoshadows.

Then, one leapt out at him, and he swung, catching it in a jaw-crushing blow that caused it to burst into smoke. The other six attempted to attack, but Yogi dove under them, although their claws ripped into his fur. He brought the sword back up just as one Neoshadow attempted to rake its claws across his face. He pushed it off, jumped back to his feet, and in three strikes managed to destroy that Neoshadow. One of them attempted to run, but the bear had managed to catch it in several devastating blows as well.

Soon, there were only four of the creatures remaining, and the group sunk into the same black and purple portals he'd seen earlier. At a loud whooshing sound, he turned to see nine of the same portals surrounding him in a tightly closed circle, and the four Neoshadows were leaping out of them, diving for him at all angles. Despite lifting up the sword to shield himself, Yogi was struck over and over again by the leaping Neoshadows, and was eventually hurled out of the circle. He tumbled in order to break his fall, though the effects of doing so punished his wounded body.

"Ugh…" he groaned, forcing himself to stand. "I need to change strategies."

The whooshing sound came again, and Yogi saw that the Neoshadows were now attacking him directly where he was. He readied the sword once again, and mentally noted to make sure to move away.

When the first Neoshadow came barreling at him, Yogi sidestepped it and two others. The minute they landed on the ground, he struck them, catching them in several powerful uppercut strikes that caused them to melt into smoke with a screech. He turned to face the last two, but he didn't see anything.

There was a loud thump, and a pain-filled groan filled his ears. Yogi turned to see Huck on the ground, trying very hard to get back up. He was too injured to do so, however, and fell down on the pile of glass on the road. This didn't stop him, however, from grabbing his sword and pulling it towards him.

"Huck! What are you doing?!" Yogi shouted.

Huck didn't answer, but merely used his sword as a crutch to help himself back up. Yogi noticed that his right leg had shards of glass sticking out of it, and his whole foot was covered with blood. He also had nasty gashes in his sides due to the twisted metal having cut into into his skin, and several small rivers of blood poured down his body. His blue fur was also spotted with shards of metal and glass and many pieces were sticking out of him like pins.

The fire in Huck's eyes, however, could not be quenched. "I…I can still fight," he said finally, and with much effort.

Yogi ran over to Huck right before he almost collapsed. He held the hound dog by his waist, being careful to avoid the glass in his fur. The extent of his injuries made Yogi wonder how Huck was even _standing_.

"Huck, you're in no condition to fight anything! You need to get in the hospital!" he ordered.

"And you aren't in perfect condition either, Yogi," Huck said, pointing at Yogi's cuts. "I can't let you fight those things on your own."

"I know that, but I don't have glass and metal wedged in my body! I need to get you out of here," Yogi replied.

"I'll say it once, and I'll say it again. I ain't leavin' you to fight those things out here on your own!" Huck's voice was hot with stubborn insistence as he turned towards his old friend. "You'll have to throw me inside the doors if you want me in the hospital so badly!"

Yogi considered doing just that, but that was when a rush of wind came from right underneath him. He grabbed Huck and jumped down to the ground, eliciting a cry of pain from the hound. Yogi turned around to see the Neoshadow's large hand sticking out of the portal, grasping empty air, obviously looking for him. The second Neoshadow lurched forwards, claws swinging, forcing Yogi to once again grab Huck and roll away from danger.

His sword was right next to him, and he grabbed it as quickly as he could. The blade's fuller collided with the Neoshadow's claw, which raked across the wood blade. A loud hiss resembling wood under a chainsaw hit their ears, but amazingly, the sword was still intact.

"Yogi, where did you get that from?!" Huck's eyes were wide with surprise, having now noticed Yogi's new weapon.

"I got it the same way you got yours!" Yogi replied, pushing the Neoshadow back with little effort. "And I don't know how!"

Huck looked ready to ask more, but that was when the second Neoshadow from before appeared under them again. Yogi jumped up again, but he was a few seconds too late, and it managed to grab his arm. A cold, paralyzing chill came over his legs and crawled up his body, rendering him immobile. Huck grunted in strain and thrashed about, but he was soon rendered immobile as well.

It was then that the Neoshadow made its move, a whoosh of wind blowing Yogi's fur flat against his face. There was a loud rip as its claws connected with his face, and the bear's vision swam with red. The second blow knocked him out, and sent him teetering backwards like a tree. His new weapon clattered to the ground.

"YOGI!" Huck yelled, but soon the Neoshadow struck him hard in the jaw, silencing the hound's cry. Copper flooded his mouth and he was certain he felt a tooth or two come loose. He wobbled uneasily, struggling to regain his balance, but he found he couldn't because of the Neoshadow under him. He fell to the ground, his sword slipping out of his grasp. Through his hazy vision, he saw doubles of the Neoshadow hovering over him, raising its hand to strike again.

He barely saw the second hit coming, as his vision was already fading to grey. A flash of white hot pain coursed through his jaw, and then everything went numb as he went unconscious.

* * *

><p>"It's taking too long, Dr. Quest! They should've been here by now!" Boo-Boo looked at the human doctor with a look of utter worry. "You've got to check on them!"<p>

Dr. Quest looked outside of his office, his gun held at a defensive position. The hallway looked like a tornado of blades had swept through it. The walls had huge slashes, and there were dozens of unconscious patients on the floor. Their skin was a pale grey, and he knew what that meant.

He heard another crash rip through the hallway, and he sighed. "It's too dangerous for me to do that," he said.

He had taken the smaller bear inside right before a large Neoshadow had snuck inside the building by melting into the floor. The creature was now smashing its way through offices and attacking patients. Even now, he could hear the screams as the Heartless fed on the people's hearts. He had seen the fight take place outside, with Huck forcing his way out of the ruined van, and Yogi trying to get him away from the last two Neoshadows. They hadn't come back to view, and Dr. Quest had the sneaking suspicion that they had been defeated.

Sighing, he turned towards the smaller bear, his expression grave. "Boo-Boo, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for them. They've probably been killed by those Neoshadows," he explained.

Boo-Boo's eyes widened in horror, and he shook his head frantically, not wanting to believe it. "No…that's not true! Yogi wouldn't…he _couldn't…_" His voice trailed off, and he shuddered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Dr. Quest sighed. "I'm sorry, but…the odds of surviving an attack against that many Neoshadows in one bound is slim to none," he replied, his voice turning stern. "I highly doubt he or your friend Huckleberry Hound made-"

"Then why did you send him out there if you knew the odds?!" Boo-Boo growled, his fear melting to reveal the anger that had steadily built up over the last ten minutes. He fixed the doctor with a glare that could have killed the Grim Reaper. "You were probably too scared to go out there yourself!"

The human ran his hand through his hair, exhaustion on his face. "Look, I've only _studied _these creatures. I've never actually _fought _them. I wouldn't be able to make it out there on my own if I fought them. I don't have a Keyblade, after all."

Boo-Boo was about to angrily retort with something else, but he was confused by what the doctor meant by a "Keyblade". "What are you talking about? What's a Keyblade?" he asked.

"I can't explain it very well, as I haven't fully studied it yet. But I _do_ know that it's a sword with great supernatural powers," Dr. Quest said.

"You mean…like the sword Huck was carrying?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Maybe if you could describe it to me, I could give you a good answer," Dr. Quest replied.

Boo-Boo wasted no time on this, telling the doctor about Huck's strange weapon and what the hound had done with it. Dr. Quest's expression narrowed in concern.

"Yes…that is most definitely a Keyblade. If the Neoshadows did indeed defeat Yogi and Huckleberry, then they must be after Huck's Keyblade," he said.

"Why would they be after Huck's weapon? He didn't do anything to them!"

"Neither did three of the people that are here in this hospital." Dr. Quest's voice was low with sorrow.

Boo-Boo was about to ask more questions, but that was when the door flew off its hinges, almost slamming into him. He jumped down, sending pain shooting up his leg, and the door crashed through the windows behind him, sending a shower of glass all over his fur. Dr. Quest leaped into action, his gun aimed at the Neoshadow that stalked into the room. Its soulless yellow eyes locked on Boo-Boo, and it shoved the human doctor into the wall before he had a chance to pull the trigger.

The smaller bear, injured and unable to grab a weapon of his own, screamed in terror, and Dr. Quest drew his gun, ready to fire.

_"Thunder!" _

A booming thunderclap filled the room, followed by the distinct smell of ozone. Instantly, a twig-thin bolt of lightning rained from the ceiling and struck the Neoshadow head on, electrocuting it from head to toe. A loud screech came from the Heartless as it was vaporized, disappearing into a cloud of black and purple smoke. When the cloud disappeared, Boo-Boo stared at his rescuer, shocked.

The man standing before him was dressed in a white robe with deep red lining inside his hood and cloak. His attire had various black belts and cross designs adorning it, and in his hand was a white sword with a jagged blade, the weak covered with a golden crown. A chain of gold and silver storm clouds dangled behind him. The man looked at Boo-Boo, and electric blue met dark brown.

Dr. Quest stared at the man in shock as well, but it was quickly replaced with his trademark skeptical look. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded, looking ready to shoot if he had to.

The man turned his electrifying gaze on him. "I'm a friend. Or, if you want to be more specific, I am Leopold, a member of the Inner Circle," the man said. He drew back his hood, revealing messy brown hair that dangled all around his face. "I have come here tonight to protect the Keyblade bearers, as the Heartless have come with the intention to kill them."

"That's…that's impossible. From what I've studied, they just feed off of the darkness in people's hearts!" Dr. Quest had gone pale.

Leopold nodded. "Yes, that is their normal power. The more darkness they encounter, the more powerful they become. But these Heartless in particular…they were sent to kill the candidates. And with the second having been found, that is something that we cannot allow," he said. "That is why we are here tonight."

"The second? The only person I know that has a Keyblade is my friend Huck!" Boo-Boo replied.

"No…there are more. The second just received his tonight, having been chosen during his fight against the Neoshadows," he said.

Boo-Boo's eyes widened. "You mean…"

Behind Leopold, the doors to the hospital opened and two more men, dressed in white clothes and having patterns of fire across their clothes, strode in carrying two limp forms in their arms. The man with the red fire patters decorating his hood carried Huck. The man with black swirls dancing across his hood, who was clearly the bulkier of the two, carried Yogi. Both of them had their Keyblades on their chests, and both of them looked like someone had tried to shred them to pieces.

Boo-Boo looked ready to leap out of the bed, but Dr. Quest came over to put a hand on his shoulder in order to stop him. Instead, the smaller bear focused on the man carrying his best friend. Red eyes burned into his.

"Alec, did you and Reginald take care of the Neoshadows in the parking lot?" Leopold asked, turning to the men.

The man in the red nodded. Boo-Boo assumed he was Alec. "Yes. It took some time, however. You know how difficult they are to defeat," he said.

"We managed to apply first aid, but the rest of their injuries will need serious medical attention," the man with the black fire patterns replied.

"Thank you for doing that, Reginald. I assume you'll take things over from here, Dr. Quest?" Leopold and the others looked at Dr. Quest, who looked shocked to see them. "They should regain consciousness in several hours, and it is urgent that we speak to them after they've woken up."

"I can't believe the residents of this world are this resilient," Alec murmured, looking at Huck. "Most people would be dead if they were in their shoes."

Dr. Quest nodded. "Sure. Let me make sure Boo-Boo is properly attended to, and I'll take care of Huck and Yogi," he said.

Boo-Boo looked at Dr. Quest, his eyes brimming with tears. "You _will_ make sure they get the best care, right, Dr. Quest?" he asked.

Benton gave a tired smile. "I wouldn't settle for less, Boo-Boo."

* * *

><p><em>Where the heck am I…?<em>

Yogi looked all around him, surprised to be back in Jellystone Park again. Compared to earlier, everything was completely restored, and it was the middle of the day rather than the middle of the night. Birds sang in the trees, and happy campers sat at the picnic tables, chattering away and enjoying a delicious lunch. Others were canoeing, while some were hiking with their families. Yogi could spot the ranger station from a distance, and there were no rangers out.

Other than that, everything was perfect.

But Yogi got the feeling that everything was wrong.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and the bear turned to face the last person he wanted to see right now. Ranger Smith. His normally beleaguered face was filled with concern.

"Hey, Ranger Smith, I didn't do anything this time. Really, I swear!" Yogi said.

"I know that, Yogi. And don't worry; I'm not here to lecture you," the ranger said, which surprised the bear. "I've come here to warn you."

"Warn me?" Yogi was confused. "About what, Ranger?"

"The Heartless," the human said, "and why they attacked you."

"You mean those creatures that attacked us and everyone in Jellystone?" Yogi replied.

Ranger Smith nodded. "They're the ones that took me hostage, and they've taken the hearts of the people of this park," he said.

Yogi's eyes boggled in shock. "Wait a second. You were taken hostage?!"

"Yeah. It wasn't pleasant, let me tell you. But I managed to break free long enough to overhear a few things, since you were thrown into this mess," Smith replied. He looked around quickly, as though someone was watching them. Then he leaned in closer, bringing his voice to a low whisper. "I overheard some things from these strange people. These guys are a group called Organization XIII, and said they were keeping a close eye on these people called the Seven."

"Who are they?" Yogi asked.

"I don't know, but the strange thing is, they said that you were one of them. They said that they sent the Heartless to attack you because…" Here, the man swallowed, and Yogi saw a flash of pain fill his eyes. He let out a shaky breath before continuing. "You had to die, Yogi."

Yogi reeled back in shock, stepping away from the park ranger. "Ranger Smith, if you're trying to scare me into not stealing anymore picnic baskets, I think I've got the point," he said.

"This isn't about the picnic baskets, Yogi. This is about the safety of the whole world! No, scratch that-the _universe _is at stake, you know!" Ranger Smith pleaded.

_Oh great, now he's completely losing it! _Yogi thought about telling the park ranger that, but something told him that the ranger was being serious. He kept silent, trying to make sense of what the ranger was telling him.

"Yogi, I know this sounds ridiculous coming from me. But if you don't listen to me, you'll be walking out there unprepared! You could be-"

Ranger Smith's sentence was cut off abruptly when the sky exploded into black. Wicked winds replaced the calm breeze that had been ruffling through the park earlier, and trees were ripped from their roots and sucked into the void. Yogi looked up, his jaw dropping open as he looked at the horrible sight in the sky. A large orange, black and yellow vortex spread throughout the sky, swallowing everything in sight. Horrified screams echoed through the air as tourists were pulled inside.

"Ranger, what's going on?!" Yogi yelled, turning towards him.

Ranger Smith went pale. "The Door…has been opened," he said.

"What?!"

There was a loud, earth-splitting explosion, and the whole ground split in half, separating Yogi from Ranger Smith. Yogi struggled to keep himself steady, while the park ranger was trying to not get sucked into the void.

"RANGER SMITH!" Yogi yelled.

The park ranger turned towards Yogi, tears in his eyes. "Good luck, Yogi! We all believe in you!" he yelled. His declaration was soon drowned out by the wind, which swept him upwards and sent him into the void. Even over the roaring wind, Yogi could hear the ranger's terrified scream as he was pulled inside.

Soon, Yogi found himself swept off of his feet, his eyes filled with orange and red light as the void grew closer. He covered his eyes, and he found himself at gravity's mercy as he was hurtled through the void. The roar of the wind drowned out his terrified scream, but it didn't drown out the voice he heard echoing around him…

_"The Door has been opened. Your adventure has begun. Do not fear, for there are more to help you on your quest. Do your best, Yogi…do your best…"_

That was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>When Yogi drifted back to consciousness, the first thing he felt was pain. His whole body burned from the wounds he'd sustained from the fight, and his eyes felt like they were superglued shut. He felt coolness on his fur, and he realized that he must be covered by something.<p>

"-ny chance of him waking up?"

"-course. He and Huckleberry were beaten up pretty bad, but they'll make it."

"I swear, the Heartless are going to _pay _for this."

"Not the Heartless, Reginald. The person who opened the Door of Darkness must be brought to trial. They have put this innocent world in danger…"

The second thing he registered were voices echoing all around him. The first voice was definitely Boo-Boo. The second was the doctor who'd taken him in. But the other two voices were ones he had trouble recognizing. He was also confused by the terms they were using. The Heartless? The Door of Darkness? What were those?

A sharp pang resounded through his head, and he groaned in pain.

Someone gasped, and the next thing Yogi knew, his right arm was being pulled on. "Yogi! Yogi, can you hear me?!" Boo-Boo.

"…yeah, I can," he croaked out, prying his eyes open. Blinding light flooded into them moments later, and the blurry forms of Dr. Quest, Boo-Boo and two men he didn't recognize came into view. He blinked a few more times in order to refocus his gaze. Judging from the trajectory of the sunlight, it must be morning of early afternoon.

"How are you feeling, Yogi?" Dr. Quest asked.

"Uh...as though someone scratched me up and then set me on fire," Yogi replied.

"That wouldn't be an inaccurate statement," the hooded man to Dr. Quest's left said. "Neoshadows are very powerful Heartless known for their physical attacks."

Yogi looked at everyone, and then focused his gaze on the man standing next to Dr. Quest. His clothes were white with black swirls that looked like flames dancing across the length of his arms. On his back was a large sword that appeared to be made out of metal and gold. His hair was black, short and spiky like a porcupine's quills. Icy blue eyes locked with Yogi's eyes, filled with an intensity that demanded he was to taken seriously.

"Who are you…?" Yogi asked before clearing his throat. It felt as though he'd swallowed a pound of gravel and chunks of it were stuck there.

"I am Reginald, one of the members of the Inner Circle. The man next to your friend there is Alec, one of my teammates," the man explained, gesturing to the man with red and black clothes. His hair was a mixture of dark brown and dirty blonde, with several strands falling loose around his face. His eyes were like deep magma pools.

"Uh…I'm Yogi," he replied. "I don't really do much other than steal picnic baskets."

"We know what you do, Yogi." Reginald seemed impatient. "In fact, we know what you all do."

Boo-Boo turned towards them in alarm. "A-Are you people spies?"

Alec shook his head. "No. We're more like…the police of this whole universe, if you can think of it that way," he said.

Yogi's eyes opened wide, his mind going back to the dream he'd had before he'd woken up. Ranger Smith's panicked voice rang through his ears…

_This is about the safety of the whole world! No, scratch it-the _universe _is at stake!_

"T-This whole universe?" Yogi repeated numbly.

"I can see we'll have a lot of explaining to do," Reginald replied. "We started to tell your friend Boo-Boo about why the Heartless have been attacking, but we wanted to wait until after you awoke to go into detail."

"The Heartless?" Yogi felt his body temperature go down a few degrees when he heard the name. "What are the Heartless?"

"The Heartless are creatures born of darkness, and they live off of the darkness in people's hearts. The more darkness they consume, the more powerful they will become. They have been used many times in other universes by forces of evil that wish to conquer others," Alec began. "The only weapon that can destroy them is the Keyblade."

"What's a Keyblade?"

Reginald turned towards the wall, and Yogi turned to see the sword he'd suddenly acquired resting against the wall. The sunlight against the leaves caused them to glow a soft green. "That sword that you received last night during that battle is a Keyblade. It is a sword of great power, although not everyone gets to wield one," he said.

"How come?" Yogi asked.

"Keyblades are very picky about who gets to wield them," Alec said. "Most Keyblade Bearers are chosen by the Keyblades themselves. Your Keyblade, Forever Green, chose you."

"Wow, I didn't expect to have a weapon of my own!"

"But, why are these Keyblades showing up now of all times?" Boo-Boo asked. "You were going to tell me that right before Yogi woke up."

"That is because the Heartless that attacked you, Yogi and Huckleberry Hound are after the bearers of the Keyblades. Heartless usually do attack people, but these attacks that have been happening recently…" Reginald's right hand balled into a fist. "These attacks were intentional. They were out to murder you."

Yogi felt as though the bed had opened up under him. There were people he knew that outright disliked him, but they wanted to _murder _him and his friends? The thought of it… "You've got to be joking," he countered, his voice shaky, "right?"

Reginald shook his head. "I'm afraid not. These Heartless were possibly ordered to kill you and Huckleberry, as well as the other Keyblade bearers in this universe. Attacks like the one in Jellystone Park have been occurring everywhere as of late. We watched as everything started to fall apart." His eyes disappeared underneath his bangs. "And then we realized that we needed more help if we were going to destroy the Heartless and find the one who opened the Door of Darkness."

"What's the Door of Darkness?" For some reason that he couldn't explain, Yogi had a feeling he knew the answer.

Reginald made to answer, but that was when Alec beat him to the punch. "The Door of Darkness is a gate that holds all forces of evil. One of the forces of evil is the Heartless. They cannot be released unless someone opens the door. Somebody, and I'm not sure who, opened the Door, and now the Heartless are invading and devouring every world they find," he said. He looked at Yogi, and for a moment his eyes brightened. "Have you undergone your Awakening, Yogi?"

"My Awakening?" Yogi was confused. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"The Awakening is basically the process that determines if you are worthy enough to wield the Keyblade. It comes to potential wielders in the form of a dream," Reginald explained. "Depending on what path you choose during your trial, a certain Keyblade will choose you as its master."

"You may not remember it all because of the fact that it appeared as a dream," Alec added, "but I do believe that the part with the Heartless should be familiar."

Boo-Boo looked at his older friend. "Yogi, do you remember anything from that?" he asked.

Yogi's expression became a concerned frown as he tried to remember what he'd been dreaming of last night. Bits and pieces came back in spells…he remembered something about a voice guiding him to three large pedestals, each containing a sword, a shield and a staff. He remembered picking the shield after seeing the horrific consequences of choosing the sword and staff. And then, he remembered fighting some strange black creatures with glowing yellow eyes…

Yogi gasped. "Hey, I _do _remember that Awakening sequence now!" he said. "I had chosen the Shield as my path!"

"But, if you chose the shield, then why would you get a sword as your weapon?" Boo-Boo asked.

"I don't know," Yogi asked. "Maybe that voice missed something."

Alec choked on what must've been air. Reginald ignored his friend's attempt to hold his laughter, and turned towards Yogi. "For some reason, the same has happened with Huckleberry Hound. His path was that of the Wizard, but he ended up receiving the True Blue Star instead of his desired powers," he said. "Perhaps fate intervened for the both of you."

"Or perhaps the person who was supposed to hold the True Blue Star was skipped over," Alec replied, regaining his composure. "That happens as well."

"True. But in this case, both Huckleberry Hound and Yogi Bear have received their Keyblades at just the right time. It won't be long before the other remaining five receive theirs," Reginald replied.

"Wait, there are five more Keyblade bearers?" Dr. Quest looked intrigued.

"Well, there are many more in this universe thanks to this incident occurring," Reginald stated, "but there are seven who we have chosen to take up this quest and lead the others to victory. Huckleberry and Yogi are two of them."

Yogi's blood went cold at that, his mind once more flashing back to what Ranger Smith had said about him being one of the "Seven", and that there were people trying to kill him. He had hoped someone would explain what those creatures were and why he and Huck were being attacked, but Reginald's and Alec's explanations had left him with more questions than answers.

"This is just unbelievable," he said finally. "I mean, I've dealt with all sorts of stuff before, but…"

"Nothing like this, I assume?" Alec added, to which Yogi nodded. The man sighed. "I suppose this was a bit too much to dump on you immediately after you've woken up, Yogi. I hope you forgive me."

"Oh, don't mind him," Reginald replied, rolling his eyes. "He's too formal and polite, always apologizing to people. Sometimes I swear he's a doormat."

"Hey, he kinda sounds like Huck," Yogi replied. "He's a really nice guy, but he takes too much punishment without complaint."

"He and Alec ought to get along just fine," Reginald said, which earned him a glare from Alec. "Speaking of Huckleberry, isn't Leopold talking to him right now?"

"Yes, but he's been gone for a long ti-"

The door opened to reveal another white robed man, with black belts and cross designs adorning his clothes. His black boots were caked with dirt. His blue eyes, normally alight with electricity, were darker than thunderclouds.

The mood in the room immediately tensed up as everyone watched the man collapse into a nearby chair, letting out a long sigh through his nose. Alec and Reginald looked at each other uneasily and then at the man.

"So…I take it things didn't go as well as planned?" Alec asked.

"Well, I managed to talk some sense into him," Leopold replied, "but I'm not kidding when I say that he didn't take it very well." He looked up at the group, who was staring at him in shock. "He was not too happy with what I told him."

* * *

><p><em>"What was supposed to be a fun family vacation turned into a horrific nightmare for many. Tourists and campers of the popular vacation spot Jellystone Park have reported that black creatures with glowing yellow eyes and shooting fire attacked them. Most of the visitors have escaped, but there have been reports of disappearances, including that of Park Ranger Joseph Smith. Our news anchor has the details."<em>

_CLICK._

Huck set the remote down on the bedside table next to him, his eyes narrowing in concern. He felt cold despite the warm temperature in the room, and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders, giving a hearty shiver. His eyes remained glued to the floor, his mind running on what he'd just heard.

When he'd woken up, he'd encountered a strange man wearing a white hood standing next to his bed, immediately though that it was the Grim Reaper, and freaked out. After having to calm him down, the man explained that his name was Leopold, a member of a strange group called the Inner Circle, and that he had saved his and Yogi's lives. He explained a lot of things about what was going on, such as Huck's strange sword, which was really a Keyblade known as the True Blue Star, and it had chosen _him _of all people to wield it. The creatures that had attacked him and Yogi were called Heartless, and there were over a hundred different varieties of them that were in this universe. When Huck asked why they were attacked, Leopold explained that someone had opened the "Door of Darkness" that held the Heartless, releasing them into the world with the intention to destroy. He also told Huck that he and Yogi would have to go on a quest as soon as they were better, and locate five other people in order to save the universe.

Huck had been expecting some answers to his questions, but he hadn't expected to be told that he would have to _fight _the Heartless and find whoever released them. Well, that wasn't too big of a surprise. He always ended up having to fight against somebody or something. He had accepted that with some degree of resignation, and controlled calm, as he felt himself getting angry.

What Leopold had said next, though, had thrown that calm out of the window.

* * *

><p><em>"I know this is sort of sudden to dump on you, but I know for certain that you don't want a repeat of what happened to Pixie, Dixie and Mr. Jinks," Leopold replied. He knew it was a low blow, but he had to do whatever it took to get his point across.<em>

_The moment he saw Huck's face, however, he realized he'd shoved his foot into his mouth. The look of sorrowful anger on his face could have melted even the steeliest of hearts._

_"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit a sore spot about-"_

_"How did you know, Leopold?" Huck asked, cutting Leopold off mid-apology. His voice was dangerously low._

_The Inner Circle's leader swallowed. "W-We…we oversee everything, Huck. We were planning to get involved, I swear. It's just…"_

_"It's just what?" Huck snapped. "That you were probably too chicken to even help me and my friends back there?! My friends would b-be at home right now, l-livin' their lives and not end captured by t-these Heartless monsters if you had j-just _helped_!"_

_Leopold stared at Huck as he began to cry, his body shuddering with sobs. He didn't know what to do. He had only meant to get the point across to the hound, not make him cry. His steely expression melted into guilt. What he had said instead had opened a dangerous wound._

_Huck hurriedly swiped his tears away with his bandaged hands, and sniffled hard. _

_"…I'm sorry," Leopold said again. "The thing is, w-we actually just wanted to see just how powerful you are, t-to put you through a test-"_

_"Well guess what, Leopold? sorry just won't cut it. Sorry doesn't change the fact that they're gone. I watched that Heartless sink into the floor with two of my friends," Huck growled, his voice carrying a sob. His eyes focused on Leopold like a laser. "And now, you're telling me that you watched the whole thing and that you could've helped the whole time but you didn't because you wanted to _test me_?"_

_Leopold looked guiltily at the floor as the full realization of what he'd done hit him everywhere it hurt. He found, shockingly, that he couldn't come up with a good offense to the hound's accusations. Normally, he was the negotiator. He was the one who knew how to turn a situation in his favor. He was the one who brushed off mistakes._

_For the first time in a very long time, he had never felt this cornered._

_There was a minute of long, uncomfortable silence between them as Huck tried to calm himself down. To Leopold, that minute felt like hours. He was certain that Huck wouldn't agree to go on this quest now. Not after what he and the rest of the Inner Circle did._

_Finally, Huck's voice, calmer but as cold as an ice bolt, reached his ears. _

_"Listen, Leopold, I'll go on this little quest of yours. And I'll help you save the universe, especially since there are people out there who need help," he said._

_Leopold let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Oh, that's a reli-"_

_"Don't you dare get happy about this," Huck interrupted, noticing the man's face starting to turn into a grin. The smile disappeared in a split second. "I'm agreein' to go on this here quest on one condition: you and your friends had **better** help people when you see them in trouble, _especially _my friends. They are very important to me, and I will do anything to protect them. If you abandon them because you want to 'see what they can do' and they get hurt or killed because of it, I will come after you, I will find you, and I will make you regret the day you chose me to hold this here Keyblade. I **guarantee it.**" The last few words were hissed through gritted teeth. _

_Leopold looked at this hound dog, ready to brush off the threat with a boast of how he was no match for him… and saw an inferno raging in those lazy, half-lidded eyes. He had seen Huck tear through the Heartless like they were paper when they tried to kill him, Yogi and Boo-Boo. He had seen Huck push himself out of a totaled van in order to help his best friend, despite having glass and metal wedged inside his body and losing blood. _

_Looking into those angry, half-lidded eyes, Leopold could see just how serious Huckleberry Hound was with his threat…and to his shock, he found himself unnerved._

_The inferno in Huck's eyes died almost instantly, replaced by a sea of calm. He turned away from the man, reaching for the remote on the nightstand. He turned on the television, and the room was filled with the sounds of several talk show hosts arguing. He didn't even look at Leopold._

_"If you don't mind," he said, his voice even, "I'd like to be left alone for a while. Just to get my head cleared up."_

_He almost smirked when Leopold ran out the door._

* * *

><p>Huck could feel the anger he'd unleashed at Leopold earlier threatening to bubble up inside him, and he forced the feeling down. He usually never let anything bother him, be it abuse from others or how things never went his way, but this…this was about the safety of his <em>friends. <em>Pixie, Dixie and Mr. Jinks had needed help, and the Inner Circle had thought it was okay to let him play hero while they spectated on him from the sidelines. He didn't care if they were exceedingly powerful people or not; he _would _find a way to take them down if they pulled a stunt like that again.

Huck let out a long, angry breath through his nose. There had only been a few times in his life where he'd been this angry. He decided to take his mind off of things by turning on the TV again. His favorite talk show would be on soon anyway…

Just then someone knocked on the door. He cleared his throat, as it had suddenly gone dry, and said, "Come in!"

The door burst open, and a pink blur rushed through, so fast that Huck couldn't tell who or what it was. An eyeblink later, the air was being squeezed out of his lungs as the blur crashed into him, almost tackling him out of the bed. He tried to shove the person off, but whoever was holding him had the strength of a mountain lion.

"Who in the heck are-"

"Heavens to Murgatroyd, Huck! I was just watching the news and they said you and Yogi were attacked! Beaten! Almost _killed_, even!" the person blubbered.

Huck's eyes widened when he heard the voice. In fact, the moment he smelled the cologne, he knew just who it was.

_"Snag?!_" he gasped, forcibly pulling the mountain lion off of him. What he saw made him gape.

Indeed, Snagglepuss stood before him, but he hardly looked the same. His fur looked like he'd just gotten out of bed and tumbled with a porcupine, and there were bags under his eyes, which were almost as red as his bowtie. It was a definite first for Huck, since he knew Snagglepuss would _never _show up looking like a hot mess.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were on vacation!" Huck gasped, still not believing that his old friend was here.

"I was! But I cut my trip a few days early because I had the _strangest _experience that I had to share with you and Yogi," he said. "When I got off of the plane, I saw you, Yogi and Boo-Boo on the news, and I rushed here! Broke the laws of the road, even!"

"Yeah, we're mighty popular nowadays," Huck replied._ He must've been really worried,_ he thought. "But…what sort of strange experience were you going to tell me and Yogi about?"

Snagglepuss' eyes brightened. "It deals with this!" he exclaimed. He then snapped his fingers dramatically, and a bright flash filled the room. Huck covered his eyes with his hands, and when the light disappeared, he uncovered them to see what had just happened. His eyes bugged out in shock.

In Snagglepuss' hands was a Keyblade. This one appeared to be based off of a movie motif, as the cross-guard resembled a clapboard, only that it was red and gold instead of black and white. The blade itself was gold, and the weak of the blade had a star resembling that of the Hollywood stars of fame. A chain of miniature gold stars with 'Best Actor' dangled down the pommel.

"The design for this is beautiful! Gorgeous! Fabulous, even! I wish it weren't a weapon though. I'd hate for anything to get on it-Heavens to Murgatroyd, you're whiter than a sheet of paper, Huck!" Snag stared at the hound dog, whose face had gone white in shock.

"I-I don't believe it…I didn't believe Leopold when he told me there were other Keyblade bearers, but now…" Huck held his forehead with his hand, feeling the world starting to spin under him.

"Wait a second. Who's this Leopold guy?"

"Well, I would introduce him to you, but I kinda drove him away," Huck said.

"Oh dear," Snag replied, a hand flying to his chin in thought. "What, did he insult you or something?"

"No…he actually told me something that made me really angry."

"Such as?" Snag pulled a chair over to Huck's bedside and leaned over his sword, his eyes narrowed in concern.

Huck sighed. "You might want to find something more comfortable to lean against. It's a long story."

* * *

><p>"Wow. I didn't think Huck would get <em>that <em>angry," Yogi replied. "It sounds nothing like the dog I know."

"Then again, he wasn't the only one who was abandoned in his time of need." Boo-Boo looked from Yogi to Dr. Quest with another glare. "You needed help, too, Yogi, and nobody was able to give it to you."

Dr. Quest sighed. "As I explained before, Boo-Boo, I would have helped, but I had a duty to do as your doctor. Yogi trusted me to take care of you, and I didn't want to abandon you. That Neoshadow that came in the hospital room could have killed you, or it could have kidnapped you like the Shadows kidnapped Pixie, Dixie and Mr. Jinks," he said. "I do hope you understand what I'm saying."

Boo-Boo scoffed. "I understand it alright," he said.

Yogi sighed, his expression sad. "Jinks and I were good friends. Not as good as me and Boo-Boo, or me and Huck, but we were good friends," he said. "Why did they have to kidnap them?"

Reginald shook his head. "I don't know. The Heartless prey on the darkness in people's hearts, but it's obvious that the attacks that occurred recently are aimed at the Seven. It seems to me that they're trying to take everything that's dear to you in order to break you," he said.

"Well, they're doing a pretty good job of it," Yogi groaned. "Huck's already upset as it is."

"And how are you feeling about this, Yogi?" Alec asked, his expression soft.

"To be honest, I'm kind of disturbed. I never thought in a long time that me or Huck would become the center of an all-out war," Yogi said. "I don't want the world to be destroyed by these creatures, but I don't want to leave our remaining friends behind. I'm afraid they'll get kidnapped."

Leopold nodded. "You have every right to be worried, Yogi. Many Keyblade bearers have said the same thing. Hopefully, things won't get out of hand so that we can resolve this situation peacefully."

"Will you do what Huck recommended, Leopold?" Alec asked. "He probably won't take up the quest fully unless you swear to agree to help him and his friends if they need it."

Leopold sighed. "I know. And part of this was my fault. I was the one who disagreed with your suggestion to explain everything to him, Alec, and now look where it's brought us," he said. He stood up slowly, and the other three members stood as well. "It's about time I gave him an apology."

"In that case, we'll come with you," Reginald said. "It wasn't just you who didn't help him or Yogi, after all."

"We will return shortly, my friends," Alec said, turning towards Yogi and Boo-Boo. "We just have some business to take care of first."

With that, the three men walked out the door, their expressions serious and their Keyblades clanking against their backs as they walked. The door closed ominously behind them.

Dr. Quest sighed, rubbing his forehead. "What a night," he groaned. "I hope no more of this Keyblade incident pops up today, or I'm going to need an aspirin."

"Sorry, Dad, but I think that's going to be happening a lot today."

All three occupants turned to find the source of the voice. A teenaged boy who looked to be no older than 16 stood in the doorway. He had a shock of blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a long sleeved black shirt and light blue jeans, with black and white sneakers. Beside him, a small white dog with a black coloration over his eyes yapped excitedly.

It was Dr. Quest who spoke first. "Jonny! I thought you and Hadji were at school!" he said.

Jonny stepped in, looking nervous. "Well, we were," he started, "but then there was some trouble. These strange creatures came in and started attacking people, literally eating their hearts out. Hadji and I barely got out of there in time."

Dr. Quest's expression was unreadable, but one could have sworn a lightning bolt went off in his eyes. "Was there anybody there who received a Keyblade, Jonny?" he asked.

"Yeah." There was a bright flash, and the next thing that either of them knew, a Keyblade that appeared to be made out of aircraft alloy materialized into Jonny's hands. The guard appeared to be in the shape of the wings of a jet, and the blade was long and thin like a rapier. On the weak of the blade was what appeared to be a bandit's mask, only with edges decorating it.

He looked up at his father and the two bears, who stared at him in utter shock. "I did."

* * *

><p><strong><em>For those of you wondering, the whole purpose of Snagglepuss and Jonny in this chapter is to show that many, many residents of this world have received Keyblades. They won't really be playing a role in the story…though Snag will travel with Huck and Yogi for a little while, even though he's not one of the main characters. I did like writing Snagglepuss in this chapter. I always found the way he talked to be hilarious. As he aspires to be an actor, his Keyblade is inspired by the Oscars and the Hollywood Walk of Fame. I'm thinking of calling it "Starstruck". <em>**

**_The next chapter will define the Inner Circle a bit more, since they're really flat characters at the moment. The only dimension I've showed of them was their professional front when dealing with things like this, but I've got to show some more of their strengths and flaws later. This chapter, however, shows that even omniscient police aren't perfect. _**

**_As for Boo-Boo and Huck, I enjoyed working on their characters in this chapter. They may seem a bit OOC in this, but they have their reasons. Huck was angry at Leopold because when he received his Keyblade, his friends had already disappeared, he was up against a whole legion of Heartless and he didn't know what to do with his newfound powers. The Inner Circle, who is much more powerful than him AND has the means to help (not to mention they could have explained what his new weapon was), sat back and watched the fight to see if he would come out on top. He did, but not before watching his friends get taken by the Heartless, something that the Inner Circle could have prevented. _**

**_Boo-Boo was mad at Dr. Quest for sending Yogi out to fight the Heartless knowing that he wouldn't do without a Keyblade, and that he wouldn't even fight the Neoshadows either. Next chapter will have to deal with how Huck and Boo-Boo will deal with this situation and (possibly) forgive Dr. Quest and Leopold._**

**_The mystery as to why Jinks, Pixie, Dixie, and Ranger Smith were kidnapped will be solved in due time. If you must know, it has to deal with a certain Organization. I'll be doing some more research on Kingdom Hearts for the later parts of this story._**

**_We have one more chapter to go before Top Cat appears, and a few more chapters before Quick Draw appears. The group is starting to form together!_**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**


End file.
